


Warmth of Your Love

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Derek, Pining Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked, "hypothermia hurt/comfort fics are my jam. can you write one where stiles gets stuck outside in a horrid blizzard thing & derek is trying to take care of him while they are stuck out there & stiles is getting colder & colder & derek's trying to warm him up desperately, cuddling him in his warm werewolf arms & kinda confesses his love when stiles' heartbeat starts to slow & he's panicking & they make it out of course and get together and yeah this sounds like angst and awful sorry!"</p><p>They didn’t get snow that often in Beacon Hills. So when they did get it, it was always very exciting. When they got snow in June, it was nothing short of magical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Originally posted on [letswritesterek](http://letswritesterek.tumblr.com/).

They didn’t get snow that often in Beacon Hills. So when they did get it, it was always very exciting. When they got snow in June, it was nothing short of magical. Which was, of course, the reason Stiles had needed to investigate. Alone.

Derek had received three texts in the middle of the night.

>> **DUDE IT’S SNOWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

>> **preserve centre of storm**

>> **going there**

Derek had ignored the first, but when he’d read the second and third, he’d immediately tried to call Stiles to tell him to wait for the rest of the pack. But by that time, the snow caused too much interference, and he didn’t have any reception.

He’d run to the McCalls and informed Scott. Scott would round up the rest of the pack and find out what was going on. Derek would go looking for Stiles.

~

Derek is trudging through the preserve. He’s pissed at Stiles. How could that idiot go into the woods in the middle of a snowstorm? Didn’t he have any sense of self-preservation? There was no telling what the snow had brought with it. What if there were yeti’s? Or ice-dragons? If Stiles wanted to die by the hands, or claws, of a supernatural creature, Derek would be happy to throttle the guy himself.

The snow had let up for a while ago,  and reception had come back. He’d received a couple texts from Scott,

>> found him?

>> its fairies

>> going to parley

Derek had texted back that he hadn’t found Stiles, yet, and good luck with the fairies. He’d told Scott to leave Malia at home as an afterthought.

That little breather hadn’t lasted long, though and the snow is falling again, thick and heavy. Derek can’t see more than a foot ahead. He’s not going to find Stiles by wandering aimlessly through the forest. He can’t sniff out Stiles and he won’t hear him either, his senses muffled by the snow. He needs to think. Where would Stiles go? What would he do?

He’d find shelter. There weren’t a lot of places that you could find shelter from the cold in the preserve. They were still rebuilding the old Hale-house, besides it was too far away. The only places were a couple caves and the cabins.

Derek’s mom had instructed to build the cabins and to always keep them stocked when she’d become Alpha. Just in case a packmember ever wouldn’t be able to make it home, for whatever reason.

Derek hated that phrase. Just in case. Melissa had said the same thing when she’d handed him a backpack full of supplies earlier that night. And he’d said those words to Scott when he’d suggested they fix up the cabins.

Just in case.

Derek turns north. Or what he thinks is north. He can’t find any markers, the wind is swirling and he can’t see the starts through all the snow and clouds. A cold gust of wind hits him in the face, taking his breath away and making him shiver. Pulling his jacket tighter around himself, Derek quickens his pace. He needs to find Stiles fast.

~

The first cabin had been empty, but when he arrives at the second one, Derek sees that door’s half-open. That’s not good.

He wades through the snow as fast as he can. As he gets closer, he picks up a hint of Stiles’ scent. He almost breathes a sigh of relief, but then he sees the way Stiles is sprawled out on the floor of the cabin. His feet and calves are covered in snow. And he’s not moving. In fact, Derek can barely detect his heartbeat.

‘Fuck,’ he mutters under his breath.

Derek drags Stiles the rest of the way into the cabin, as far from the outside as possible. He shoves the door closed and sets to work. Stiles needs to get warm.

He quickly rids Stiles of his clothes and carries him to the little cot standing in a corner. He straddles Stiles and starts rubbing him with one of the blankets, listening carefully to Stiles’ heartbeat.

‘Come on, Stiles. Wake up,’ Derek pleads, but it’s not working. Stiles is still unconscious and his heart is still slowing down. ‘Shit.’

Derek pulls off his own clothes and wraps himself around Stiles’ still form, hoping that the extra heat will help. Stiles’ back is against Derek’s front and Derek is rubbing his hands over his chest and arms. It’s still not working. His heart keeps slowing down, to the point where it’s almost gone.

Derek turns him around, so they’re chest to chest and Stiles’ head is tucked into the crook of his neck. He’s moving his hands over Stiles’ back frantically, trying to create as much heat as possible.

‘Please, Stiles. You have to fight,’ he murmurs. ‘You have to wake up so you can make stupid jokes about almost freezing to death and make crude comments about us being naked in bed. Please.’ He pulls Stiles even closer, wraps the blankets a little tighter around them. ‘You can’t die, okay? I still have to ask you out on a date. I’ve wanted to for a while, but you’re just so- you. And I didn’t think you’d say yes. Lydia made me realise I was being stupid, so I was going to ask today, but then you had to go and get yourself half-frozen. So you have to wake up, because I want to date you and wake up next to you and have you move in with me and marry you and adopt puppies with you. Or children. Or both, if you want to.’

He’s stopped rubbing his hands over Stiles’ back. He’s just holding him now. Derek’s breaths are coming short and shallow. Tears are stinging behind his eyes, threatening to spill over.

‘I love you,’ he whispers, squeezing Stiles to his chest.

He’s not sure how long they lie there. Stiles barely alive and him listening to the whisper that is left of Stiles’ heartbeat. But finally there’s a beat, just one, that is stronger than the others. And then another follows, and another. Derek feels something in his chest loosen. He relaxes his hold a bit and resumes rubbing his hands over Stiles’ skin. When his breathing and heartrate are at least halfway back to normal, Derek starts warming up Stiles’ limbs.

It takes another couple of minutes before Stiles opens his eyes.

‘D’rek?’ he mumbles, sounding sleepy. ‘Why’re you naked?’

‘Because you nearly froze to death.’

‘You just couldn’t wait to get all up on this,’ Stiles retorts. The idiot even manages a grin.

‘The cold must have damaged your brain, because even for you that was terrible.’

Derek is trying really hard to contain his happiness, but he can’t hold back the grin that spreads across his face in answer to Stiles’.

‘You think I’m awesome. You’re smiling,’ Stiles says. He lifts up his hand and pats Derek’s cheek. Derek allows himself to lean in to it for a second. But only a second, because Stiles needs fluids.

‘Here,’ he says, handing over a thermos. It’s only water, but they’d hoped that by putting it in a thermos it wouldn’t freeze during the search.

Stiles takes a sip. ‘I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to give me brandy or something.’

‘No, I’m not. Drink up. I’m going to start a fire and heat up some food.’

Derek works quickly and in silence. He lights up the small fireplace and lays out Stiles’ wet clothes in front of it. When he turns back to the backpack that’s next to the bed, he finds Stiles staring at him.

‘What?’ he asks.

Stiles shrugs in answer, but doesn’t look away.

Derek grabs the cans of soup and turns back to the fireplace, feeling Stiles’ gaze on his back.

By the time the soup is done, Stiles is already drilling Derek about what’s going on. ‘Fairies? Are you kidding me, dude? Our lives suck.’

Derek only shrugs.

‘Any news?’

‘No, the storm’s still interfering with the signal.’

‘Hmm.’

They eat in silence for a while. Stiles really is on the mend, because that silence lasts about ten seconds.

‘Dude, aren’t you cold?’ Stiles asks, waving his spoon at Derek, who is sitting on the floor wearing boxers and a t-shirt.

‘No.’

‘Well, I’m getting hypothermia again just watching you. Get up here.’ He tries to make room for Derek on the small bed.

‘It’s not going to fit, Stiles.’

‘That’s what she said,’ Stiles mumbled under his breath. Derek ignores the comment and continues eating his soup. ‘Please,’ Stiles continues. ‘I’ll be warmer if you sit next to me.’

Derek gives in. It’s not so much the words as the pleading look on Stiles’ face. Stiles and Scott must have practiced their begging-faces in the mirror for years, because they’re irresistible when they use them. The big eyes, the slightly turned down pouting mouth, they’re lethal.

The happy grin Stiles offers him when they’re cuddled up under the blankets is just as bad.

The soup is gone and Stiles is nodding off again.

‘Sorry,’ he mumbles. ‘I’m not very good company.’

‘You nearly froze to death, Stiles. You’re excused from having to entertain me.’

‘Do I?’

‘What?’

‘Entertain you?’ The look Stiles’ face is hopeful.

‘Most of the time.’

‘Good. That’s good.’

Derek wraps an arm around Stiles’ shoulder and pulls the guy closer. The way Stiles rests his head on Derek’s chest and his soft sigh, could almost be called contented.

~

Derek doesn’t want to wake up. He’s warm and comfortably wrapped around another body. The other body smells nice, like the ocean. A bit salty, but fresh an vibrant. He cuddles closer and inhales deeply. Fingers are dragging through his hair and he groans happily. This is perfect.

The neck his head is buried in shakes a little from a low chuckle.

‘You okay, big guy?’ Stiles asks.

Stiles. He’s cuddling Stiles.

Derek pulls back immediately, a blush rising to his cheeks. Stiles doesn’t pull back. He keeps combing his fingers through Derek’s hair, and even tightens the leg that’s wrapped around Derek’s waist a little. His eyes are shining and the colour is back in his face. His lips are stretched in a wide smile. He looks happy. He is happy. Derek can smell it. He can feel how relaxed Stiles is in his arms.

‘Fine,’ he says. He aims for gruff, but he’s pretty sure he missed that mark by a mile. ‘Heard anything from the others yet?’

‘Yep. The fairies and the snow are gone.’

‘Really? And nobody got hurt?’ Derek can’t believe it. That never happens.

‘Well, aside from my exciting bout of hypothermia, no. Awesome, isn’t it?’

Derek nods. Stiles is still combing his fingers through his hair, not looking like he’s about to stop anytime soon. In fact, he seems determined to make Derek relax.

So Derek does. He moves as close to Stiles as he can and burrows into Stiles’ chest. It’s really nice there. Everything smells of _Stiles._ He can hear the steady beat of Stiles’ heart. He feels the warmth of Stiles’ skin on his cheek. Closing his eyes, he hums happily. He doesn’t know why he’s allowed this, but right now he doesn’t care.

‘You know,’ Stiles says, ‘I love puppies.’

Derek starts nodding, but freezes when he realizes what Stiles is talking about. He tries to scoot back, untangle himself from Stiles’ limbs, while trying to think of a good excuse for those words. Other than that they were the truth. Stiles, however, isn’t having it. He clings to Derek, digging his nails into the man’s back to keep him in place.

‘Please forget all of that,’ Derek begs.

‘Dude, I’m not going to forget how you basically proposed to me.’

‘I didn’t pr-‘ Derek starts. Except, he kind of did.

‘Yeah, you did.’ He can hear the smile in Stiles’ voice. ‘But we’re not counting it, because you can’t beat me at proposing before we even went on our first date.’

Derek looks up at Stiles. There’s a soft look on Stiles’ face. It’s nothing like Derek has ever seen before. It’s as if he’s glowing. That look makes Derek’s heart skip several beats and his breath hitch.

‘You-‘

‘Love you too, big guy.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
